


'Stretch His Legs' He Said

by slowerforbetter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowerforbetter/pseuds/slowerforbetter
Summary: Sebastian keeps getting distracted by Hawke and leaves camp to relieve his tension. Hawke elects to join him.





	'Stretch His Legs' He Said

Hawke had taken to wearing achingly tight pants. How he even moved in them, Sebastian had no idea. However, Hawke's range of motion was rarely the thing on Sebastian's mind when he caught sight of the curve and stretch of the cloth around his thighs and his—  _ oh, Maker _ .

Sebastian did his best to simply avoid the thought of it. However, the present situation made that hard to achieve. A simple job had turned into a days-long stake out on the coast. The four of them— Sebastian, Merrill, Aveline, and Hawke— made camp in the woods a short hike away, and took the listless job of watching for activity in shifts. Merrill and Aveline had left for their turn little more than an hour prior, and Sebastian was left alone in Hawke's company. And Hawke was, of course, wearing the pants.

Sebastian watched as Hawke moved about the camp, and couldn't help but notice things: the flex of Hawke's shoulders when he stretched his arms, the way his footfalls made his ass bounce just a little, and, Andraste forgive him, just how  _ prominent _ Hawke's package was. Sebastian’s body burned even as he resolutely shifted his gaze to the ground.

This wouldn’t do. Sebastian huffed and stood abruptly. Seeing Hawke's questioning glance, he dismissively said, “I need to stretch my legs. I'll be back soon.” It wasn't a lie, per se, just a fraction of the truth. He just hoped his armor hid the tenting at his crotch from Hawke's view.

Sebastian walked for only a few minutes, just far enough that he was out of sight and earshot. He came upon a fallen log and with one last glance around removed his belt and parted his coat. He ran a hand over his cock through the fabric of his trousers and rolled his hips. He pressed his free hand over his mouth to muffle the groan that rumbled in his throat.

The picture of Hawke’s figure was clear in his mind. He was the picture of manhood: tall, rugged, handsome, with arms and legs like tree trunks. Sebastian had occasionally seen Hawke in the nude— such things were unavoidable when they shared a tent on long missions— and he new Hawke’s muscles to be beautifully chiseled, especially his rear. He’d yet to catch a full glance at Hawke’s dick, but his imagination dutifully completed the picture. He imagined it throbbing, girthy as the rest of him, emerging from the dark patch of hair that trailed so fair up onto his stomach. Hawke was perhaps uncircumcised— he had never been taken with Chantry practices. Sebastian bit his lip at the thought.

Sebastian removed the hand from his mouth and used it to push his trousers and smallclothes down to his thighs. His cock bounced free and he shivered as the cool air of the forest hit it. Still, the skin was hot when he returned his hand to it. He stroked himself a couple times, letting his eyes flutter closed as he fell into the bliss of sexual pleasure. He imagined that the cock in his hand was Hawke’s, and wondered what sounds he would make as he was pleasured, how his legs and ass would flex as he thrusted into Sebastian’s hand…

Sebastian sucked two fingers into his mouth, slicking them with saliva. It wouldn’t do much, but it was better than nothing. He reached behind him and pulled the back of his coat aside. He propped one leg up on the log to give himself greater access as he teased his middle finger between his cheeks and circled it over the pucker of his asshole. He shuddered, his fantasy shifting to imagine the head of Hawke’s cock teasing his entrance. He slipped the fingertip inside with a moan that surprised even him, and his cock twitched in his hand. He worked the finger in deeper and pumped it in and out until he relaxed around it enough to ease the second finger in with it. He rolled his hips, gasping and whining as he twisted and scissored the fingers inside of him, still servicing his cock all the while.

His wanton moaning formed into words, and some infernal instinct had lines from the Chant of Light spilling from his lips, punctuated by Hawke’s name echoing out with increased urgency as he pushed his fingers deeper, seeking his prostate.

“So much for the chaste holy man, huh?”

Sebastian’s stomach dropped. He removed his hands from his body and scrambled with his clothes as Hawke appeared between the nearby trees. “Hawke! I didn’t— I-I wasn’t—”

“Andraste doesn’t like a liar,” Hawke cooed with a devilish smirk. “Please, don’t stop on my account. I was rather enjoying the show.”

Enjoying the show? How long had he been there, how much had he heard? He’d been watching, he’d…  _ enjoyed  _ it. Sebastian glanced down at those wretched pants and…  _ Maker’s breath. _ The bulge in front had become a prominent tent, Hawke’s cock clearly defined as it strained against the fabric. Hawke, apparently seeing Sebastian’s gaze, ran a hand slowly down and gave it a squeeze. Sebastian looked up in time to see Hawke lick his lips, his eyes shadowed with lust even as he smiled. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but no words came.

Hawke tilted his head and stepped forward. “Or, perhaps you need assistance?” He slid gently behind Sebastian and wrapped one arm around his chest. Sebastian was torn between the feeling of Hawke’s arm as it slid down his front and the feeling of his cock rubbing against his ass. Hawke stopped his hand as he reached the opening of Sebastian’s coat, his fingertips just brushing the bare skin of Sebastian’s lower stomach.

“If you don’t want this,” Hawke said gently, genuinely into Sebastian’s ear, “tell me now, and I’ll leave you alone. Nothing will change between us.”

Sebastian swallowed. He could feel the heat of Hawke’s body through their clothes. He loosed his grip on his trousers and let them fall again. He placed his hand over Hawke’s and nudged it down, down under his coat. Hawke’s chuckle tickled his ear and Hawke continued on without Sebastian’s guidance.

Hawke’s hands were rough, but he was clearly practiced as he took hold of Sebastian’s member. It had started to go soft when Sebastian was caught, but in Hawke’s hand his erection quickly returned. Hawke pumped slowly, subtly grinding his own erection into Sebastian’s crack. Sebastian let his head fall back onto Hawke’s shoulder and Hawke wrapped his other arm around Sebastian’s middle to support him.

Hawke stopped his motions and guided Sebastian to lean forward against the trunk of a tree. He bent down and adjusted Sebastian’s legs to a wide stance, and Sebastian bit his lip in anticipation.

Hawke grabbed onto Sebastian’s cheeks and massaged them, spreading them wide. Hawke reached between Sebastian’s legs to fondle his balls, and Sebastian almost choked on his moan. Suddenly, Sebastian felt the warmth of a breath on his ass and he had only a moment to prepare before Hawke’s tongue dragged across his asshole. Sebastian gasped, glad now that Hawke had thought to move him to the support of a tree. His legs trembled and his moans poured out, long and reckless. Hawke moaned too as he circled his tongue around Sebastian’s hole and trailed it up his crack. Sebastian needed only gasp a half-articulate “please” and Hawke pushed his tongue inside. Sebastian could feel Hawke’s teeth grazing over his skin as the wet of his tongue wriggled inside him. Hawke had most certainly done this before. He knew just how to move and how to touch to turn Sebastian to putty in his hands.

And Sebastian loved every moment.

Sebastian couldn’t muster a whine when Hawke pulled back, instead continuing to gasp and catch his breath. He looked over his shoulder to see what Hawke was up to, and felt himself turn beet red. Hawke had lowered his pants and freed his erection, and was now pouring slick oil from a bottle to prepare it.

“Dare I ask why you happened to have that with you?” Sebastian asked.

Hawke threw that smirk again as he applied the oil to his cock. “I’ll give you three guesses.”

Sebastian ducked his head, but didn’t look away. Hawke’s erection was rather different from what he imagined, but not in a bad way. It was circumcised, veiny, and less thick than it was  _ long _ . He stirred at the thought of trying to swallow the whole thing, but that was an experiment for another day.

Hawke returned to his spot behind Sebastian. He reached down to prep Sebastian, but after the previous warmups— and with the aid of proper lubrication— Hawke easily slipped in one, then two fingers. He pumped them in and out, spreading them slowly to stretch the ring of muscle. Sebastian cried out when Hawke paused for just a moment to rub his prostate before withdrawing his fingers and lining up his cock.

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and clutched onto the tree as Hawke entered him. Hawke set the rhythm, a slow, easy rock to edge him a bit further inside with each thrust. Hawke reached around Sebastian, bracing against the tree with one hand and stroking Sebastian’s cock with the other. It was all achingly slow, and Sebastian was on the edge of cursing Hawke and begging for more, but the feeling of Hawke’s heat so far inside him all but muted him.

Hawke paused when he was fully inside, his hips pressed to Sebastian’s ass. “Fuck, Seb, I’m going to need this again,” he growled. Then, at last, he picked up the pace. His thrusts were long and rolling, and he grunted deep in his chest every time his hips slapped against Sebastian’s ass. Sebastian’s voice failed him, and he was left head thrown back and mouth agape, silent but for the occasional strained gasp that escaped him. He clenched around Hawke, desperate to get all the sensation out of this that he could. Hawke cursed and grabbed him by the hips to fuck him all the harder.

Hawke was the one who came first. His thrusts suddenly stuttered and lost their rhythm, and he moaned into Sebastian’s neck as he rutted through the orgasm. Sebastian could feel the twitch of Hawke’s cock against his walls, and relished the feeling of Hawke’s cum spilling out inside him.

Hawke pulled out quickly and Sebastian whined in complaint, still aching for release even after everything, but Hawke turned Sebastian around and kneeled between his legs. “Maker’s bloody—!” he cut himself short as Hawke took his entire cock into his mouth in one motion. 

Sebastian was no longer mute. He moaned, he cursed, he shouted to the Maker as Hawke sucked his dick, his tongue massaging it and swirling around the head. His hips twitched, catching Hawke by surprise and just barely making him gag, but it was enough to push Sebastian over the edge. He came into Hawke’s throat, legs shaking with the force of the orgasm. Hawke continued to service him as he rode it out, only stopping when Sebastian’s moans faded to heavy breathing. Sebastian let his head fall back against the tree, eyes closed as he caught his breath.

Hawke leaned against Sebastian, pulling him close as he planted gentle kisses to his neck, his jaw, his cheek, and his temple. He murmured nothings that Sebastian barely heard as he mentally collected himself. “Hawke, I…”

Hawke pulled back enough to look him in the eye. “I feel like I should thank you,” Sebastian said, blushing, “It was good. Really good.”

Hawke simply smiled and pulled Sebastian away from the tree. “Come on. We should get cleaned up before the others get back. And,” he paused, then purred, “invite me from the beginning next time.”


End file.
